The drive
by Meloncholy Sorrows
Summary: Creepy Paranormal Story! Please Read


**The Drive**

**Whoosh! Joe sat up with a start. The phone continued its relentless ringing. "I could've sworn I ****  
****unplugged that thing." Joe mumbled. As he staggered over to the phone with thoughts of ****  
****slamming it onto the floor, he grabbed a bottle of aspirin hoping that the little white pills ****  
****would instantaneously cure his hangover. ******

**The night before, he had drank too much. Trying to erase the memory of what he had done. He ****  
****began to wonder if the money was worth the sacrifice of his conscious. ******

**"Hello?" the clock read 11:34 p.m. From the other end of the line, he heard a crackling static. ****  
****Then a quiet, calm, raspy voice…"You, killed me..." POP! A large crackle of static caused Joe to ****  
****drop the receiver. He looked at it as if it had grown a tail. He picked up the receiver unsure of ****  
****what he had heard. He risked listening again, but there was nothing. Not even a dial tone. He ****  
****looked down at the grungy apartment wall, and sure enough the phone was unplugged. Not ****  
****bothering to hang up the receiver, he left it lying on the dusty ripped couch. Joe rubbed the ****  
****back of his neck, and headed for the small kitchen to grab a glass of water. He downed 5 ****  
****aspirins and hoped for the best. ******

**A glance at the clock show that almost a half hour had past. Try as he might, Joe tossed and ****  
****turned but could not get back to sleep. He lay there replaying what had happened in his mind. ****  
****The money was picked up as planned, he snuck in the woman's home and then…No! He couldn't ****  
****think about it. "Someone saw me" The words were matter of fact. The phone call was a ****  
****warning. Someone wanted him to know they had seen what he did. ******

**He had planned to leave at daylight. But decided it was best to leave now. Joe grabbed his ****  
****overnight bag, already stuffed with clothes and cash, then headed out the door toward a new ****  
****life in Venango County. Small, quiet, unassuming. Just what he needed. With a nod of his head, ****  
****he left his old life in Grafton behind.******

**In the small lit up parking lot, the glare of sweat was visible on his receding hairline. Not so ****  
****much from the heat, but rather from the phone call he had received earlier. 12:30 a.m. was an ****  
****odd time to leave, but he had a feeling someone had witnessed his crime. As he opened the car ****  
****door, he breathed in the fresh West Virginia air. He was coming out of his stupor, and started ****  
****to become nervous. A glance around the lot, show that he was the only one up and moving.******

**Although it was warm out, a sudden cold breeze brushed against his neck as he started the ****  
****car. Pulling out of the lot, he heard a whisper in his ear. "You. Killed. Me." With instant ****  
****goosebumps he hit the gas & quickly headed out.******

**"Just my mind is playing tricks on me. That's all."******

**The four hour drive was going to be a long one. Joe realized he would be watching his back the ****  
****whole way, with little sleep. After about an hour driving, he felt safe enough to stop for ****  
****coffee. The road was virtually deserted. Small pebbles crackled under the tires as he pulled off ****  
****into the dirt drive of a small mom and pop store. The smells of bacon and eggs fill his nostrils ****  
****as he walked in, and strait over to the coffee pots. The elderly lady at the counter eyed him ****  
****the whole time. He grabbed the coffee, and looked around for a quick snack.******

**Claire stared at the stranger with no regards to manners. He had the look of a man on the ****  
****run. She could almost smell desperation coming from him. But what was he running from she ****  
****wondered. Or who. As he approached the counter, she had a better look at him. He looked ****  
****familiar to her. His eyes stood out. Brown, soft, and worried. Joe set a pack of cookies and his ****  
****coffee on the counter. "Howdy" she said in a hesitant but friendly voice. Her hand stayed close ****  
****to the can of mace in her pocket. "Hey." Said Joe. "Can I get you anything else?" "No." ****  
****"Thanks." Joe was in a hurry, and was anxious to leave. Claire rang him up, accepted payment ****  
****and bid him a good evening as he hurried out the door.******

**"Such kind eyes" she thought out loud. Behind her on the small black and white TV, Joe's face ****  
****was plastered on the late night news broadcast.******

**His vision was blurry, and his thoughts elsewhere. Joe drove as fast as the steep cliffs and ****  
****winding roads would allow. He was unaware that the law was close on his trail.******

**Yet again, he looked in the rear view mirror. What he saw chilled him to the bone. The corpse of ****  
****the woman he had killed, was sitting in the back seat. Smiling at him. With a loud screech, the ****  
****car landed sideways across the road. He thought his heart would stop, as he fumbled to get out ****  
****of the stalled car. He fell, and quickly recovered. There was no one but him on the deserted ****  
****road. He glanced in the empty back seat, shrugged it off as guilt, and got back in. When he ****  
****thought of how far down it was, had his car gone off the side of the cliff, Joe couldn't help ****  
****but to shiver. He was shaking when he started the engine, and drove away. Shortly after Joe ****  
****was eating his cookies and heard a sing song voice coming from behind him. "Yooouuu kiiilleed ****  
****meee" He swerved as he whipped his head around to find nothing there.******

**A sharp curve was just ahead and as he drove toward it, the apparition lowered her head so ****  
****that she was looking directly at him through the windshield from the roof!******

**"Holy!!!..." She was as real, and as solid as the cup of coffee sitting next to him. The last ****  
****thing Joe heard as he lost control and his car busted through the guardrail, "Now it's your ****  
****tuuurrrnn!" along with a hideous laughter. Joe's screams were cut short when his car hit the ****  
****bottom of the rough terrain. If one were looking, they might have seen the ghostly pale blue ****  
****glow, drift gracefully away from the demolished car.**


End file.
